Athletic supporters including a front panel typically include an additional panel expandable to form a volume to receive and retain a body protector cup therein. The protector cup, being received bY the pouch, is retained by straps secured by clips, Velcro (TM) closures or other supplemental mechanical devices. However, these closure elements typically comprise a material of substantially different characteristics than the pouch material to which it is attached. As the article is worn and stressed, or as the material wears and ages, the differences between the materials cause the portion of the pouch to which the closures are secured, or the closures themselves, to fatigue, tear, degrade or otherwise become inoperative, permitting the protective cup to become dislodged, creating an inconvenience and potentially subjecting the user to a risk of injury.